mappermemoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Suterish
Suterish is the codename for the language that Lisastr67 and Graz develop. Phonology: A: /a/ E: /e/ I: /ɯ/ M: /m/ R: /ɹ/ Ü: /y/ ß: /s/ B: /b/ F: /f/ İ: /i/ N: /n/ S: /s/ W:/w/ C: /d͡ʒ/ G: /g/ J:/ʒ/ O: /o/ Ş: /ʃ/ V: /v/ Ç: /t͡ʃ/ Ğ: /ɰ/ K: /k/ Ö:/ø/ T:/t/ Y:/j/ D: /d/ H: /h/ L: /l/ P: /p/ U: /u/ Z:/z/ Pronouns: I:Eh You:Suve We: Eko They:Mut He/She:Uten It: Ute Grammar Kolaken means To eat and it becomes like these(Every verb works like this,kolaken is an example) * Kolake is for You * Kolak is for imperative * Kolako for They * Kolaki for He,She and It * Kolakon for We * Kolaku for I Word order Word order of Suterish is Subject-Object-Verb. I Eat Beef. Eh neku kolaku. I beef eat.1SS for past tense you add -(e)v Verbs and particles and suffixes and adjectives: All: Oleç Some: Sokn to live,to exist,to happen: Eşaken Man: Kul to create,to build,to realize,to make: Taloken to: -ken (as in to exist) to:ok(as in going to) Read: Çiledken Write: Tosken Book: Toszak (write-happen) to keep,to have,to own: Luka big: uts small: tuw free: liber to know: eskolken knowledge: eskolzak right,law: yasa noble: çala respect,honor,dignity: saygan to born:Sutzaken to come:Sutuzken equal:ekel number,finger:elet math: eleteskol conscience: eskoleh reason: okols serenity: graz one: vat two: iki three: tri four: uksad five: weed six: Sehi seven:yedi eight: toka nine: yheda ten: ulla green: grelen blue: waet red: kırmızı white:ak orange: utwan triangle: trigon square:kare pentagon: illuminati hexagon: sehigon heptagon: yedigen octagon: tokagon nonagon: yhedagon decagon:ulagon round/circle: belu food: aşu cow: neka beef: neku meat: nayor chicken:tavuk poultry:tuveku carrot:ruta apple:poma lettuce:tucan milk: neke wheat:haton bread:nanu pizza: pizza to cook:odaşuken fire:od To be: I:olev You: olun We: wola They: wolot He/She/It: Welen Science:eskoltolak Chemistry:Yiğitalok To move: nuvken Physics:nuveskol Biology:hevoskol animal:hevanu dog: tusa cat: keda ant:falla bug:tuwhevan wolf: cesula matter:medu hello: aseli welcome: halot idiot: ukip,zukus crap: sakurw iron: eizun copper: utsaw coal: kömür gold: ultyn money:para coin:eizunpara paper: eprun tree: ukane life: tulo house: yevon city: kanato bank,mint: parayevon paper money: eprunpara buy: paraluken sofa:karal armchair:tuwkaral table: masa glass: jome cup:buljome car: konyu drive: konunken road/path/way: yol good: taku morning: colun sun: onnu moon: galat Earth: dünya,alut (from alani uts,big land) sea: utwal ocean: uludeniz sand: farunt sandwich:nekunanu with: -ul ship: kamat plural: -une water:havta air:lokon name:kulo war: weru peace: paz Turkey: Türkiye Slovakia: Slovensko Netherlands: Weedrepublik Russia: Theevilguy America:Mekira Slovenia:Notslovakia Romania: Notgypsy Italy:Italia Finland: Nokialand Sweden:Börkistan Jamaica: Weedya Shrine: Ekutsuyevon Religion: Ekutsutulo Priest/Imam: Ekutsukul Scholar: Eskolzakul Writer: Toskul Greece:Debtistan Rat,Virus,Bacteria,Disease:Zukas Mosque:Cami Weed:Kitkat Magic:Sehri Magician:Sehrikul to eat: kolaken to want: sunaken smoke: smoke every: vanru day: tag to be:orken to do:loturken map:harita mapper. haritakul mapping:haritalotur language:del Soldier:erwerukul infantry: piyade group,community: topluluk military:Toplulukweru tank,armored vehicle: konyuweru armor,uniform:yakasweru clothes:yagasu to fly: gethighken plane: gethighkonyu or tayaru (for civilian planes) pilot: gethighkonyukul or pilot (for civilian planes) destroyer/war ship: war plane: werutayar land,area:alani country:voyoda (shortened from Voyvodalık,turkish word for Voivodeship) -ia,-land: -sko,-ska Poland:Kurwakihelbasasko (might be shortened to Kurwaska) old: alter new:noyer to count:Eleten computer:eskolzakeleto king: kiraly taste: detu sweet: detlu sour: ekşi bitter: acı spice: bhrati spicy: bhratlı with suffix :-lı,li,lu,lü maker/seller suffix: -cı,çi,cu,çü Germany:Doyçsko Liberland: libersko pencil: galamos pen: biro paper: kahtu scissors: makasi glue: tutkale,klebstoff to stick: stoffen to draw:nörven that,that is:ora Hey:En! father: dav (or dava) mother: edo wine: ven to give: gefien forget:torven can: kel cant:gen yesterday: olom macaroni: pasta bolognese: borone of suffix: -mi unity: vatka from suffix -tu(-u if the verb ends with a consonant) Many/much: kurvaf -ness suffix: -ka high: ahre low: lole -er suffix: -kuğ north: kola south: zoti east: bozi west: mezi to see,to look : föten near,close,familiar: lüv -ly suffix : -ti, -tı question suffix: -he maybe: kore line,stroke: efle paint: töle magnificent,awesome,great: velka toasting with drink: cerek boot,shoe: olena cute: feliva (yes it is from Hetalia) only: luzi let's: bef! to talk,to speak: kenefen hungry: adöz sudden: kozuv back (of your body): veni to lie (as in lying down) : çuven sleep: çuva bed: çuvne on: (as in lie on your back) fale possesive suffix -yu Kazakhstan:Kazaksko Uzbekistan:Özbeksko Tajikistan:Taciksko Kyrgyzstan:Kırgızsko Turkmenistan:Türkmensko neighbor: lokor and: fe annoying,a-hole: kurvaze for: li in:-ku